Talk:Zombina/@comment-1662945-20180809225949/@comment-33334606-20190111200545
My loadout for the MON squad (WARNING: it's highly ridiculous) if we're talking sci-fi weapons: Smith - an XM12-7 supressed .45 WinMag 25-round heavy machine-pistol customized for her use that features a mini Typhoon attachment with 10 bursts, akimbo 10-shot (20 total) EA-40 energy pistols that can merge for a energy shotgun blast, a collapsible shock baton, two hyper-bounce grenades that hurt the opponent on impact and also explode a half-second prior, a backtrack mod that rewinds her position and status to 5 seconds before the last use, and a phantom module that allows her to naturally become invisible (because she's a jerk like that). She's a good all-around character. Her Ultra-ability: MIKE! Smith whips out the X43-A1 Microwave Incendiary Klystrom Emitter with a 500-unit capacity! Style: Team Leader Doppel - a Cornerstone M50SD 7-shot silenced sticker shotgun that fires sticky snappers that explode when detonated, an RX-3 one-shot rocket pistol with a lock-on capability, a frying pan (uhh, a crowbar mighta been useful too), two Semtex grenades, a jar of you don't wanna fuckin' know that induces bleeding, and her natural disguising ability. She has superior stealth and agility, but the lack of armor (or clothes for that matter) means she's susceptible to a good amount of stat effects, especially bleeding. Her Ultra-ability: WTF?! Doppel takes on the form of... whatever the fuck that thing was in the manga (I dunno, Cthulu?!) and rips apart any foe unfortunate enough to fall within her grasp! (it isn't even her final form...) Style: Spy Tio - an M2800 120mm mortar cannon with MIRV capability (using this weapon requires Tio to stay in a fixed position), a detached M2HB Sailor Edition twin-barrel .50-cal 2x250-round HMG with a built-in deployable barricade that provides cover but eliminates mobility (using this weapon requires a half-second delay to prepare, like in Team Fortress 2), a SupahSledge rocket-driven hammer, two MIRV bombs, two tossable healing packs that leave healing residue around the point of impact, and a reactive armor mod that deflects any projectiles or hitscans fired at her right back to the sender. She's very durable, but her large size means she moves slower and doesn't jump very high (except while Hit n' Run is active). She does have a natural morale-boosting calm aura when allies gather to her position. Her Ultra-ability: Hit n' Run! Tio deploys a shield and charges forth, smashing any opponent in her way! Style: Heavy Support Manako - An MK14 mod 50 10-round Battle Rifle with an underbarrel flashbang lobber, an Eon E2019 exoskeleton-mounted 1-shot railgun with an NVIR camera (this weapon requires Manako to go prone), two hidden shock daggers, two mesh mines, a sniper drone that follows her around and picks off enemies, and a radar pulse that highlights opponents. Her one eye is good for making precise shots when ADS, but makes her very susceptible to accidental self-flashbanging. Her Ultra-ability: Orbital Strike! Manako calls in a planned deathbeam/missile strike in 3 locations! Style: Rangemaster And last, but not least, 'Bina-chan - an XM2 30-shot incendiary plasma SMG that can split into two machine-pistols, an XA-480-I Typhoon-I 720-round multi-barrel stack-projectile LMG jury-rigged with incendiary pellets and an underbarrel flamethrower, a steel-studded baseball bat, two incineration bombs that do exactly what you think they'd do, two bundles of razor line that cause bleeding when an opponent passes through, and an Overdrive mod that lets her run super-fast. She has superior movement speed and a natural twin jump, but she sucks at precision or stealth (THAT'S FOR WUSSES!!!). Her Ultra-ability: Zombie Time! Zombina puts her weapons away and goes full-blown zombie, infecting any unlucky fool with a special disease that makes them have a Harlem Seizure and explode into bloody gibs that she can eat and take as health! Style: Spray-n-Pray ...I think we're done here.